Trust and Triumph
Trust and Triumph is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis A blunder by Wes has Jen doubting whether she can trust him or not. Ransik's new mutant sends the Rangers into another dimension, where they fight a team of evil Rangers. Only by trusting each other are Wes and Jen able to work together to free everyone from the dimension. In the end, Jen and Wes must work together to shatter the dimension and free their friends before defeating the mutant. Plot The Rangers prepare to capture Nadira as she leaves the scene of yet another bank robbery in the city. Wes is positioned at the back to make the arrest, but he misses her when he is distracted by the Guardians. Back at the clock tower, Jen chews Wes out for his blunder, claiming to not be able to trust him. Wes snaps at her and retaliates by saying that he doesn't know a thing about her to trust her. At the Cryo Prison, Ransik's latest mutant demonstrates his power to send people into pocket dimensions by sending Nadira on a Hawaiian vacation. The mutant terrorizes the city, drawing the Rangers out. They arm themselves and attack. The mutant whips out his device and zaps the Rangers into a pocket dimension. They are greeted by evil versions of themselves. The ruthless evil Rangers attack, and demolish our heroes. A huge blast opens a rift in the dimension. The Rangers run for it and jump in. Only Jen and Wes make it out, and are unable to communicate with their teammates. They regroup with Circuit, who finds a way to destroy the dimension - fire two simultaneous blasts from both inside and outside the dimension. The other three Rangers find themselves in a different area of the dimension, as they are stalked by their villainous counterparts. As Jen and Wes ready their plan, Jen takes the time to open up to Wes, and tell him a bit about her past. She tells him how she met Alex in Time Force, and how his support made her the woman she is today. She heads back into the dimension, where she is assaulted by the evil Pink Ranger, knocking her weapon out. Wes manages to fire his weapon at the right time on his end. Jen just barely grabs her gun and fires it right on time as well. The evil Rangers and the dimension fade away, and the Rangers escape. The mutant grows, and creates a duplicate Time Force Megazord. The two Megazords battle each other. The phony is destroyed by switching to mode blue. Then the mutant is destroyed by forming the Shadow Force Megazord. Later that day, Wes sets up a practice area to use with a dart gun, and he teaches Jen how to use a dart gun. As the two get close, Jen gets a flashback of her and Alex. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) / Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) (unmorphed only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Steve McGowan as Turtlecon (voice) *Roy Werner as Captain Logan (uncredited) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Jen opens up a bit to Wes, telling him that she nearly quit Time Force as a rookie as she couldn't handle the pressure. She then met Alex who helped her through it. Jen tells Wes that Alex is the one person she always knew she could trust completely and vice versa. Ironically, when Alex returns, Jen starts questioning his decisions and pushes him to give up Red Ranger status to Wes in "Destiny Defeated". She then shows complete trust in Wes who she was having trouble trusting here despite not knowing his plan to defeat Dragontron. *Jen develops a complete trust in Wes in this episode, something that as Circuit points out, was necessary for their plan to defeat Turtlecon. She shows this complete trust in Wes again in "Destiny Defeated" when Wes takes command of the Rangers to destroy Dragontron and doesn't inform anyone of his plans. *It's worth noting that Jen finally starts showing a major change to her personality after this episode, as she is not as strict to the rest of the team and is no longer haunted by Alex's supposed demise. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force